The Zenton Curse
by Blaze210
Summary: Zenton. That cursed name. Anyone with that last name will suffer through many hardships. Francisco Zenton was no exception.
1. Chapter 1 The End Of The Beginning

**_Hey guys! Blaze here! While this isn't a new story, I just decided to reupload it. I don't remember why I took it down in the first place, but here it is again with just a few minor changes. Enjoy!_  
**

**Chapter One**

**The End Of The Ending, But the Start Of The Beginning.**

A tall, dark haired, brown eyed man sat at a desk. He was in a dark room with nothing but a small table lamp as a light source. He had a sort of depressed, sad air around him. There was a book on the desk in front of him and a pen in his hand. The book was a journal and it was empty. He took a deep breath, then touched the page with his pen and began writing.

"I sit here alone, tired, and with a mountain of responsibility in front of me." He wrote. "My life has been hard and near impossible. No man….NO man should have to suffer, and then live through what I have. Loss. Pain. Hatred. Those three emotions….Those three horrible emotions are what plague my life. My life has been nothing but hardship after hardship. My mother's and father's lives were filled with hardships too and there's no doubt that my brothers and sisters will be too. I don't know. Maybe it's just a family thing. The whole Zenton family tree is forced to suffer and suffer. Zenton. That name. That horrible name. It's cursed. Anybody with that last name is forced to suffer. I guess you could call it the Zenton Curse…I'm getting ahead of myself…..let me start from the very beginning. This all started the night I was to leave on my Pokémon Journey…."

…...

_Fifteen years earlier….._

"I can't believe tomorrows the day!" A young boy said happily as he laid in bed. "I'm finally leaving on my Pokémon Journey!"

A young Eevee jumped out of its small bed in the corner of the room and onto the young boy's bed. It happily snuggled in his arms. The Boy hugged the Pokémon back.

"We'll meet all sorts of new people and Pokémon! Won't we Valor?"

"EVE!" The small Pokémon cried loudly.

He put his hand over the Pokémon's mouth, and then put a finger against his own to signify the Pokémon to be quiet. Quiet footsteps grew louder as they approached the room. The door opened slowly and a woman poked her head in.

"Francisco." She said sounding tired. "You need to get to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." He said. "Sorry mom. I'm just so excited!" He smiled.

"I know you are." She smiled sweetly. "But if you don't sleep you'll be too tired to leave. And I'm sure you don't want to wait any longer, right?"

He shook and laid his head on a pillow. Valor jumped off the bed and landed in its own bed.

"Good Night mom." Francisco said.

"Good Night." His mom closed the door.

Francisco tried his hardest to fall asleep, but it was no use. His Eevee had fallen asleep soon after. It was an hour later before Francisco was taken by sleep's embrace.

…...

Francisco ran through the streets of the small, quiet Pallet Town, his Eevee was following him. They were both headed towards Professor Oak's laboratory. He smiled and waved at everyone he saw along the way. Pallet Town was a small place and everybody knew each other. If somebody new moved in then everyone would know about them by the end of the day.

Francisco stopped running as he approached the path up to the lab. There were three other trainers waiting at the gates. Two boys and a girl. Francisco didn't know the two boys well, they stood together, talking. The girl was leaning against a tree, preferring not to talk to the boys. Valor cried happily and ran over to the girl.

"Valor!" The girl picked up the boy Eevee and hugged him.

Francisco smiled as he approached her.

"Cisco." The girl smirked. "Late as always." She put Valor down.

"Anya." Francisco smiled at the nickname she had given him. "Too excited to sleep last night, I overslept a bit."

"Lazy bum." She smiled.

The gates opened and Professor Oak walked towards them carrying a box.

"Oh. There are four of you this year." He said in surprise. "I only have three Pokémon to give."

"It's okay Professor." Cisco said as he picked up Valor and placed him on his shoulder. "I'm just here to get my Pokedex and my Trainer Card."

"And you three." Oak looked at the other three kids. "Are here to get your first Pokémon, your Pokedex, and Trainer Card?"

"Yes sir." One of the boys said.

"Very Good." Okay set the box down and opened it.

There were three Pokeballs, the boys immediately ran towards the box and fought over who would get to pick first. While they were arguing, Anya reached into the box and pulled out a Pokeball with a small flame on it.

"I'll take this one Professor." Anya smiled.

The boys stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Ahhh, yes! That one is a Charmander." Oak said.

"That's the one I wanted." She winked at the boys.

"Awwwww." Both of the boys whined.

Cisco snickered lightly.

"That's enough boys." Oak scolded. "Hurry up. Pick your Pokémon."

The boys chose, then Oak handed everyone a Pokedex and each they're own personal Trainer Cards with a recent picture of them along with age, height, date of birth, etc.

"Don't lose those cards." Oak said. "Those are your identifications and also how you register in the Indigo League. You also need to have them renewed every year."

"Yes sir." They all said.

Oak nodded.

"I'm sure you are all familiar with you Pokedex?" He asked.

They all nodded.

"Excellent." He smiled. "Okay. I'd recommend you head to Pewter City. That is where you'll find the first gym."

"Thank you sir!" Both of the boys said then took off in run.

Cisco and Anya thanked the Professor and started off towards Route 1. It was hard for Cisco to contain his excitement.

"I think we've both been waiting for this for a long time." Anya said.

"Yeah." Cisco nodded.

He thought of when the two of them were younger and they would pretend to be Pokémon Trainers, exploring the forest around Pallet Town. The fun they had.

"I declare you my rival!" Anya's words snapped Cisco back into reality.

"Welll….?" She smirked.

"Well what?" Cisco asked.

"I said I declare you my rival. Aren't you going to say anything back?"

"We're rivals then." He smirked. "…..But I guess that means we won't be traveling together."

"Nope…." Anya frowned a bit. "But!" She smiled. "We will see each other again, there's no doubt about that."

"Okay." He smiled, and then smirked. "I'll be waiting for you at the Indigo Plateau."

"Not if I get there first." She smiled.

She moved a bit closer to him, and then kissed him lightly and quickly on the cheek. She turned and started to run off.

"BYE!" She called out.

Cisco was surprised by her actions; he was stunned for a moment.

"BYE! GOOD LUCK!" He called out after her once he regained himself.

He looked back at the town. He sighed taking one last look over the small town. He turned back, Valor jumped onto his shoulder. Cisco smiled at his Pokémon and started on his journey. His life changing journey, with a full heart and excited mind.

_**We're off to a nice little start. The Anya in this story does not have any connections with the Anya in my A New Beginning story. I just wanted to reuse to name. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Journey's End And Beginning

**Chapter Two**

**Journey's End And Beginning **

Fourteen year old Cisco stared up at the huge monitor in the stadium. A year's journey had come down to this, Final round of the Indigo League, down to his last Pokémon, but so was his opponent. His opponent… his opponent was none other than his rival and friend. Anya.

"Hey! Cisco!" Anya called out. "Come on lazy bum! No falling asleep! We made it this far! Let's finish it!" She smiled.

Cisco smiled. That's what he liked about Anya, her carefree attitude. How she always managed to not take anything too seriously, but was serious enough. This battle would in fact change their futures. The winner here would advance to become the Kanto Champion.

The crowd was going wild, cheering and hollering. Cisco scanned the stands; he saw Anya's family, her mother and father. Anya was an only child. Cisco however didn't see his mother or father. He frowned a bit. He knew his parents were always busy with work, but he'd hoped they wouldn't have missed this battle.

"Come on!" Anya shouted. She was still smiling. "Don't keep me waiting!"

Cisco managed to smile a bit.

"Valor!" He said to his Umbreon on the battlefield. "Use Shadow Ball."

Valor formed a huge orb of dark energy and fired it towards the huge orange dragon on the other side of the field. The Charizard used Flamethrower to cancel out the attack. Then it took to the sky, kicking up dust as it flapped its mighty wings. Valor turned his head away from the dust and smoke, Cisco covered his eyes. The crowd started cheering louder. Charizard was up in the sky, flying around, making itself a hard target. Then it suddenly started diving down towards Valor.

"Charizard! Use Seismic Toss!"

"Valor Agility." Cisco ordered.

Valor quickly dodged all attempts to grab him. Then he jumped in front of the Charizard and used Flash. The Charizard was instantly blinded. It lost control of its flying and crashed into the ground, kicking up more sand and dirty. Valor rushed towards it using Faint Attack. He neared the Charizard, but just before the attack hit, the Charizard slammed its mighty tail into Valor. Valor yelped and hit the ground hard. The Pokémon weakly stood up and so did the Charizard.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Anya ordered.

"Valor Protect!"

Charizard quickly fired off a stream of super-hot fire towards Valor. Valor, just in the nick of time, protected itself with an invisible barrier, then jumped forward and used Crunch on the Charizard. It bit down hard onto the Charizard's shoulder. The dragon cried out in pain. Umbreon jumped back and used Iron Tail. It jumped towards the Charizard spinning around and slapped it with its metal coated tail. As he spun around, Valor used Metal Claw on both its front paws, slamming them both down on the Pokémon's shoulders. It looked like the Charizard was going to collapse to the ground. Charizard suddenly looked a Valor with fire in its eyes and used Blast Burn at close range. Umbreon used a Shadow Ball to try and counter the attack. There was a huge explosion that lit up the whole field. There was dust and smoke everywhere. Nobody could see the two Pokémon. Cisco was filled with suspense and worry. Did Valor manage to cancel the attack? Is he okay? The dust started to clear. Charizard's tail and head could be seen protruding through the smoke. It was up breathing hard, exhausted. Large sections of the field became visible, but still no sign of Valor. A black paw was seen through the smoke, then the legs, then the body.

"No…." Cisco stared at his Pokémon in disbelief.

"Umbreon is unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Charizard is the winner. The winner of this match and the new Champion of the Kanto Region is Anya Shard!"

Anya's face light up with shock and excitement. Cisco's eyes were filled with worry as he ran over to his Umbreon. He knelt down next to Valor and petted him lightly. Valor looked up at his trainer with sad dark eyes.

"It's okay." Cisco smiled at the Pokémon. "We tried our hardest….YOU tried your hardest."

The crowd around them was going wild. Anya's family had come down from the stands to congratulate her. Cisco ignored everything around him and focused on his Pokémon. He picked up the Pokémon and petted him. Valor tried to stand up and he got up on his front paws and jumped out of Cisco's hands. Cisco looked over at Anya. She was smiling as she was handed the winner's trophy. Cisco smiled and put his hands in his pockets and started to walk out of the stadium. Valor followed right behind him. The Pokémon refused help. The two of them walked out of the stadium and past the city that surrounded it. He stopped off at the Pokémon Center and had Valor and all his other Pokémon healed. The two of them walked silently out of the city and into the forest. Then a sudden gust of wind blew behind him, he turned around and saw Anya jump off her Charizard's back.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

He was a bit surprised to see that she had come to see him. She didn't have the Winner's trophy in her hands. She looked at him, surprise and worry on her face.

"That was a great battle." He smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She replied. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Yeah." He said. "There are more places for me to see, more Pokémon for me to catch."

"Why don't you stay and celebrate with me and my family?" She asked.

"Thank you." He said. "But I need to get a head start, so I can be the first one at the Johto League."

She frowned a bit.

"Okay…..when will you be back?"

He walked a bit closer to her.

"Soon." He smiled.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her. She went wide eyed with surprise, but she found herself kissing him back. She closed her eyes and got lost in the kiss. She found herself blushing bashfully, biting her lip and frowning as he pulled away. He smiled at her and turned and started walking away.

"Congratulations!" He called out. "Good Luck as Champion!"

Anya got on her Charizard with a big smile on her face; they took off back towards the stadium. Cisco smiled as he walked off and slightly blushed, he couldn't believe that he had done that. But what surprised him more was that Anya had kissed him back. She did feel the same way about him that he felt about her. And that put a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3 Return Home

**Chapter Three**

**Return Home**

Twenty year old Cisco smiled as the forest around him cleared and revealed his home. Pallet Town. It had been seven years since he'd been back. After placing second in the Indigo League, he had tried his luck in the other regions. He met new people and made new friends along the way. In the Johto League, he had placed second again. Despite that he kept going and tried again in Hoenn. He placed fourth in the Hoenn League. Placing fourth deterred him a bit. He so badly wanted to win. He placed second in the Sinnoh League and placed third in the Unova League. That had been the last seven years of his life. After the Unova League he had realized that winning wasn't everything. He was completely content with the experiences he had while traveling. He and his Pokémon had gotten stronger and better. In a way he had achieved everything he had ever wanted. He was now a grown man coming back home.

"Valor! Come on!" Cisco called out behind him.

An Umbreon came running out from the forest, stopping beside Cisco. The Pokémon cried happily as he saw Pallet Town. They both slowly walked into the town. People waved at him, just like they knew him. He smiled and waved back. They stopped just in front of his house. It looked newer than it did we he had left. The house was small, but luxurious. There was a path leading up to the front door, on the sides of the path were covered in a beautiful flower garden. His mom spent most of her time out there. To Cisco's surprise she wasn't out there today. He slowly started walking up the red brick path; he admired all the beautiful flowers as he walked. He spotted his favorites, the red roses that he had planted and grown by himself. He stopped and took a whiff. They smelled absolutely perfect. Cisco walked the rest of the way, he stopped at the door. Valor came running up next to him.

"You ready boy?" Cisco looked down at his friend.

Valor looked up at him and nodded.

Cisco knocked on the door. He hustle of footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. The door slowly slid open; it was his mom, a woman of 43.

"Hey mom." He smiled.

He mom looked at him, a shocked expression covering his face. She suddenly jumped forward and hugged him in a tight embrace.

"Your back!" She cried happily. "I-I can't believe it! My little boy is all grown up."

Seven years. Seven long years and this woman hadn't changed. She was still the loving, caring mother she had always been. Cisco hugged his mother back; a happy smile crossed his face. She suddenly pulled away.

"You just have to tell me about all your adventures!" She smiled. "Come in. Come in."

She moved out of the way for Cisco to come in. Valor ran in, and then Cisco walked in. A tasty, spicy, aroma filled his nostrils.

"Something smells good." He smiled.

"I'm cooking lunch." His mother said. "Go put your things up and then you can come eat."

He nodded and he and Valor went off to his room.

…...

Later that day, after a delicious lunch, Cisco was headed down the street to Anya's house. Her house was a bit smaller than Cisco's and not as luxurious, but it was nice nonetheless. Cisco slowly approached the door and knocked. Minutes later a young woman opened the door, it was Anya. She had grown up so much. She was a bit shorter than him, had long, beautiful, blonde hair that went down her back. She smiled and stared at him with beautiful, lively, green eyes. Cisco couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Cisco!" She jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

"Hey…Anya." He smiled and hugged her back.

She pulled away and kissed him. Cisco was caught off guard, but he kissed her back. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I was beginning to think that you fell asleep, you lazy bum." She smiled.

"Nope. I stayed awake the whole time…except for when I fell asleep." He joked.

She jumped forward and hugged him again.


	4. Chapter 4 Years After

**Chapter Four**

**Years After**

"Bye!" Twenty seven year old Cisco waved to the young trainer with the Pikachu on her shoulder. "Good luck on your journey!"

"Thank you!" The trainer replied as she left the PokeMart.

Cisco deposited the money in the cash register, smiling, remembering when he first left on his journey. He was now a manager at one of his father's PokeMart. His father owned all the PokeMarts around the world. He owned his own house in Pallet Town that his father had built for him. Anya lived with him even though they weren't married yet. He looked up at the clock. His shift was almost over. Valor ran over to him from the back of the store.

"Hey buddy." Cisco smiled.

He knelt down and petted the Pokémon. Valor looked up and smiled at him, then sneezed. Cisco flinched a bit. Both Valor and Anya had been a little sick for the past few weeks. He was worried about them. The doctor said that Anya was perfectly fine and that he didn't know why she was sick. Nurse Joy had said the same thing about Valor.

"Do me a favor?" He asked the Pokémon.

Valor nodded.

"Go home…Please?" He said to the Pokémon. "You're sick. You need to rest. Go home before you get worst."

The Pokémon reluctantly nodded. Valor sneezed again then headed out of the store.

"Why is it that only Anya and Valor are sick?" Cisco spoke out loud. "Weird…"

"Cisco! Cisco!" A young man a few years younger than Cisco ran into the PokeMart.

He was wearing a PokeMart clerk uniform just like Cisco's.

"Hey Rhett. What's up?" Cisco smiled.

"Did you see the news!?" Rhett asked with a shocked and worried expression.

"N-No. Why?" Cisco was worried now.

Rhett grabbed the remote and turned on the big screen TV in the PokeMart. It was on the news.

"_This is live footage from Saffron City_." An announcer spoke.

There were people running around wildly. The Police were all around this one area trying to stop the citizens from entering.

"_There has been an assassination. A group of people have shot and killed a man and woman_."

A picture of Cisco's mom and dad appeared on the TV. Cisco's heart sank.

"_Robert Zenton and Linda Zenton were gunned down today while walking to the hotel they were staying in_."

Cisco held onto the counter to stop himself from falling. He suddenly felt really sick. Tears started appearing in his eyes. A blurry picture appeared on the TV.

"_This is a picture taken by a security camera_."

In the picture there was a group of people in black clothes running away from two bodies lying on the ground. There were big red Rs on their clothes.

"_It is believed that these were the perpetrators of this crime_. _Everything is being done to find them_."

Cisco collapsed to the ground and burst into tears.

…

The funeral had been huge. Dozens of people had attended. Cisco only knew a few. All of Pallet Town had attended. His parents had been buried in the Pallet Town Cemetery.

…...

Weeks had gone by, Cisco and Anya had moved into his parents' house and Cisco had inherited their entire fortune. Anya and Valor hadn't gotten any better….if anything they were getting worst. Cisco sat on the bed next to Anya who was coughing and sneezing like crazy and was slightly pale.

"Listen." He spoke. "I'm going to go away for a few days. I have some stuff to take care of."

"Cisco." Anya argued. "Don't go after their killers. You won't find peace if revenge."

"Maybe not, but I need to do this."

She looked at him, then leaned forward and kissed her, long and passionately.

"Then go." She smiled. "But you better come back to me."

He nodded in gratitude and headed to the door. He stopped and looked back at her.

"I promise I'll come back." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

He turned back and walked out the door. Valor was waiting for him in the living room.

"You're staying here buddy." He said to the Pokémon. "I need to you to stay and look after Anya for me."

The Pokémon was about to protest, but stopped and nodded.

"Thanks." Cisco petted the Pokémon and walked out the door.

Once Cisco was outside, he called out his Pidgeot, got on, and they flew off towards Saffron City.


	5. Chapter 5 Vengeance

**Chapter Five**

**Vengeance**

Cisco quietly and quickly walked through the dark streets of Saffron City. He'd spent the last few days chasing Team Rocket all over the place and discovered that their main base was in Saffron and as luck would have it, he knew where it was. Cisco had tracked them down to small warehouse that was tucked away in one of the back alleys. He walked up to the door and quietly slipped in.

"Hey! Who are you!?" Two Team Rocket guards approached him.

"Oh…I'm lost and don't kn-"

He quickly punched one and kicked the other in the groin. They both fell to the floor. Cisco called out his Chikorita and had it use Sleep Powder on both of them. The guards where soon snoring away.

"Thank you Chikorita. Return." He called back the Pokémon.

He went through the warehouse, knocking out all the Team Rocket members he ran into. He found a small storage room filled with crates. He slowly and cautious walked in. When he was in the center of the room, several Team Rocket Grunts appeared, they surrounded him. A man with light blue hair walked from behind the grunts.

"So you're the one who's been hunting us down." He smirked. "Kill him."

Some of the guards pulled out Pokeballs and called out Pokémon. Most of the Pokémon were Zubats, some Ekans. The Pokémon rushed towards Cisco. Cisco easily avoided them and called out a Typhlosion. The Pokémon used Eruption, knocking out all the Pokémon. Then it began to attack the grunts.

Cisco ran past all the grunts and chased after the man, who had run away. Cisco caught up to the man and knocked him to the ground. The man jumped up and grabbed Cisco, lifting him up off the ground and tossing him into a wall. Cisco slowly recovered. The man ran towards him, but Cisco sidestepped and tripped him, causing him to run face first into a crate. Cisco elbowed the man in the back as hard as he could. The man cried out and slipped off the crate and fell to the floor. Cisco slowly went over to him, and then grabbed him with two hands to get him up. When the man was all the way up, he pulled out a pistol, pushed Cisco away and aimed it at Cisco. Cisco froze, pondering the situation. The man placed a hand on his hurt back and turned away for a second. Cisco struck. He ran towards the man, zigzagging, grabbing the pistol and kicking the man away. The man hit the wall and slumped down to the floor. He looked up at Cisco; his eyes went wide when Cisco pointed the gun at him.

"Who are you?" The man laughed. "The police? Are you here about that shooting earlier this week? That Zenton man and his wife? " He laughed again. "If you must know, I shot both of them. That guy deserved it…He wouldn't pay the loan he owed us."

Cisco ignored everything the guy said.

"Wh-What are you going to do? Shoot me? I don't think so." The Rocket Executive smirked.

"Two reasons why I will." Cisco spoke. " 'That Zenton man and his wife'…..Were my parents!"

Cisco pulled the trigger. There was a long bang and the man went motionless. Cisco cried out and slumped against the wall. He looked at the smoking gun in his hands and tossed it away. His heart felt heavy. He had just taken another life. He felt sick to his stomach. He stood up and slowly started to make his way out of the base.


	6. Chapter 6 Zenton Curse

**Chapter Six**

**Zenton Curse**

Cisco couldn't believe what he had done. He should have just turned the man into the police. Cisco was flying on his Pidgeot back to Pallet Town. The small town soon came into sight. Cisco landed in front of his house and ran inside, but there was nobody there to greet him.

"Anya! Valor!" He called out.

He ran through the house calling out their names, but there was no reply. He ran out the house and headed over to Anya's parents house.

"Maybe she came here, because she wasn't feeling too good." Cisco thought.

Cisco ran up the path, onto the porch and knocked furiously on the door. He hoped he wasn't waking them up. It was already past Midnight. Anya's mother soon came and opened the door. She looked like she had been crying a lot.

"Mrs. Shard!" Cisco said. "Where is Anya?"

She looked up a Cisco; a look of sadness covered her face.

"A-Anya….Anya….isn't here with us." The older woman said.

"Then where is she? Please I want to know."

"She's…..dead. Anya passed away a few nights ago…."

Cisco looked at her for a few second. He started shaking his head in disbelief as tears started pouring out of his eyes.

"N-N-No! No! NO! NO! NO! " He cried out and fell to his knees. "NOOOOO!"

Something slipped out of his pocket. It was a small black box and inside of it…was a wedding ring.

…

Cisco knelt down near Anya's grave. She had been buried near his parents. He placed a few roses on her grave along with the box containing the ring. He leaned forward and kissed the grave.

"Anya…." He spoke. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there in your last moments….It was my own fault…I should have listened to you and never left, then maybe I could have done something and you'd still be here…." A few stray tears slid down his cheek. "I-I was going to propose to you…I had planned on doing it a few weeks ago, but then my parents were murdered and I got carried away with revenge….I should have listened to you….I'm so sorry…"

He placed his hands over his face and cried. After a few minutes, he calmed down.

"There will never be another girl in my life." He said. "You were the only one I ever loved…and it'll stay that way. Goodbye Anya…I love you with all my heart."

He slowly stood up and headed back to his house.

A few weeks later, Valor passed away from the unexplained sickness….


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Blaze**

"And that is my story. All that horrible things that have happened to me….My parents death, Anya's death, Valor's death…..Zenton. That name truly is cursed. Anybody who has that name is going to suffer….Maybe not…" Thirty Two year old Cisco wrote. "During my business trip to Johto I found this boy, he looked to be about thirteen maybe fourteen. He called himself Blaze. I found him near the Lake of Rage, hiding from something or someone. He had black hair and red eyes. He's an unusual boy. He now lives with me and my siblings in Pallet Town. People have asked about him, I just say that he's a long lost brother. He took the Zenton last name, even though I asked him several times not too. He said that he wanted to, it was to help him forget his past….wish I could forget my past. Anyway, this brings my story to an end. I will try my hardest to live my life without regret, even though I miss those who I have lost; I know that they are waiting for me when my time is up. This is the journal of Cisco Zenton, the man with the cursed name."

Cisco shut the journal and turned off the light. He walked towards the door, took one last look at the book, then walked out and shut the door.

_**This short story was really sad for me to write. I think I teared up writing it and then again when I reread it. So sad...**_

_**There will be a longer sequel to this story, I don't know when, but there will be. Maybe after I finish A New Beginning. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please review and tell me what you thought. Bye for now!**_


End file.
